


Level up

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry is jealous, Harry look real fucking good with his braids and you know it, Louis is still a little shit, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, a bit - Freeform, both top, in a tent, lets be honest here
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Oh ? On arrête là ? Harry avait la voix enrouée.<br/>- Non, répond Louis en posant Harry à plat sur le sol. On va baiser. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level up

**Author's Note:**

> La commande est
> 
> Bref, Harry et Louis sont dans un camp, et Louis se fait draguer par un mystérieux blond, ce qui éveille la jalousie légendaire d'Harold. 
> 
> Still planning to translate this. I don't know when. But before 2016 I hope

Louis sentait le regard d'Harry le percer de toutes parts depuis la petite table installée sur le coin.

Il lui avait tourné le dos, ne voulant pas faire face à ses yeux accusateurs, noirs de colère et surement de frustration. Louis n'y pouvait rien si toute la soirée, un jeune garçon blond avait décidé de faire de lui son nouveau meilleur ami.

Enfin...C'était ce que Louis pensait au début jusqu'à ce que _Niall_ l'attire vers le milieu de la piste par le bras, et colle leur deux corps.

Ils étaient partis dans une sorte de camp pour jeunes, pour leur week end prolongé. Une superbe occasion pour se faire de nouveaux amis, Harry avait dit.

On va passer un week end sans le stress de la ville autour de nous. Avait-il ajouté en pliant soigneusement ses vêtements et ceux de Louis dans un sac de voyage.

Et on aura notre tente à nous. Finissait il par dire en s'approchant de Louis qui boudait sur le canapé, les bras croisés. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller camper lui. Il voulait juste passer du temps chez lui, dans le confort de son appartement, monter à cheval sur Harry et ne pas descendre jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente jouir en lui quatre ou six fois.

\--

**  
**

**\- Louis ! On va être en retard !**

**  
**

Harry était au pas de la porte, ses longs cheveux attachés en chignon, et sa nouvelle veste à mille dollars posée sur son épaule. Il bidouillait avec le bracelet de sa montre, et avait placé ses clefs de voiture entre ses dents.

Louis arrivait, portant toujours son bas de pyjama en coton et le t shirt que Harry avait gagné pour lui au tournoi de bowling il y a deux ans. Il sortait tout juste du lit, frottant ses yeux encore collés par le sommeil.

**  
**

  
**\- Pourquoi tu cries depuis vingt minutes comme ça ? Je t'ai entendu la première fois, si tu dois sortir vas y, je te vois ce soir ?** dit il, baillant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Harry leva la tête à l'entente de la voix grasse et rocailleuse du mécheux et lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Et à l'occasion dans la bouche aussi. Les bruit des clefs résonna longuement dans la pièce qui était subitement devenue silencieuse.

**  
**

**\- Harry ? Pourquoi t'a la bouche ouverte comme ça ? Si tu la ferme pas je vais être contraint de mettre des choses...**

Louis n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. En deux longues enjambées, Harry s'était retrouvé face à Louis qui s'était plaqué contre le bar à toute vitesse. Quand Harry s'approchait de lui aussi rapidement, ça voulait toujours dire qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

**  
**

  
**\- Tu te fiches de moi ?** Dit il doucement. Louis aurait préféré qu'il aille droit au but.

**\- Euh...je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ?**

Harry agite la main autour de lui comme si la réponse était évidente. Louis prend le temps de regarder les alentours. Il voit le sac posé à côté de la porte, la tenue d'Harry qui est toute apprêtée, et son petit déjeuner habituel n'est pas posé sur la table. Oh.

**  
**

**\- Ah...c'était aujourd'hui ?**

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux puis compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Arrivé à neuf, il lève les yeux et voit le visage adorable de Louis affichant une expression à la fois apeurée et confuse. Il continue à compter.

**  
**

**\- On y va vraiment Harry ?**

**\- Trente-deux... ?**

Harry le regarda, incrédule.

**  
**

**\- Trois semaines que je t'en parle. Et tu te souviens quand je t'ai encore demandé avant-hier, et tu avais dit oui ?**

Louis se mord la lèvre. Avant-hier, il se rappelait avoir dit « oui » beaucoup de fois.

Il ne pouvait pas faire la différence entre « Ouiouioui » et le « _Oui_ juste là » et le « Oui oh putain oui c'est bon ! »

Non, franchement, il ne voyait pas.

**  
**

  
**\- Ok,** dit Harry en posant sa veste sur le comptoir. **Puisque tu as l'air d'avoir un trou dans ta mémoire, je vais te le remplir.**  


Louis leva les sourcils en souriant. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

**  
**

  
**\- Sérieusement ?** Harry s'indigna d'une voix presque aigue. **T'es incorrigible, vraiment.**  


Il attrapa Louis par les cuisses et le souleva pour l'assoir brutalement sur le haut du bar de leur cuisine/salon.

**  
**

  
**\- Harry,** gémit Louis en sentant ses fesses heurter le marbre froid. Il sentait encore les coups qu'il avait reçu l'avant-veille (« oui, plus fort Harry »).

Harry enleva son pantalon et t shirt, et ordonna à Louis, à présent nu, de se mettre à quatre pattes.

**  
**

**\- Je vais te fourrer avec mes doigts jusqu'à ce que tu gicles partout, et tu vas tout lécher d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il reste de traces, j'ai passé la matinée à tout essuyer.**

Louis hocha la tête.

**  
**

**\- Puis ensuite tu vas t'assoir sur ma queue, et me répéter exactement ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux jours.**

Louis agite la tête encore une fois, ses mains s'agrippant fortement aux bords du comptoir.

Harry mit son plan à exécution. Il lécha ses doigts, les mouillant abondamment, puis posa une de ses grandes mains sur la fesse gauche de Louis pour le tenir en place. Harry trace deux de ses doigts autour de son trou, et les force à l'intérieur. Louis se met à geindre là ou il est, mais il ne bouge point tandis que le bouclé se met rapidement à bouger ses doigts.

**  
**

**\- Tu bandes Lou ?**

Louis ne répondit pas.

**  
**

**\- T'a plutôt intérêt, parce qu'on a moins de vingt minutes avant de partir, et tu ne voudrais pas y aller à**

**poil avec une trique...si ?**

C'est encore une réponse silencieuse qu'Harry obtint et il commençait à perdre patience. Il claqua Louis sur son postérieur, laissant une grande trace rose qui s'effaça néanmoins trop vite.

**  
**

**\- Réponds Louis !**

**\- Non ! Non Harry, je vais faire de mon mieux.**

  
**\- Bien.** Conclut Harry en le frappant à nouveau. Cette fois ci, Louis couina, sentant son membre gonfler entre ses jambes.

Louis avait mal aux genoux et au dos, mais tout ceci n'était rien comparé à la longueur considérable des doigts d'Harry qui bougeaient en lui. Il les séparait, les pliait, les tordait, ou encore les pressait contre son point nerveux le plus sensible. Et Louis sentait que ça venait.

S'il faisait le calcul, il lui restait quinze minutes pour jouir, se doucher s'habiller, peut être manger un gâteau et se prendre un café s'il se sentait brave.

**  
**

  
**\- Reviens ici Louis !** dit soudainement Harry en claquant ses fesses encore une fois. Il parvenait à savoir exactement quand Louis se concentrait, et quand son esprit allait se promener. Cette claque le fit définitivement revenir vers l'instant présent.

Il avait envie de toucher sa verge, de se branler pour accélérer les choses. Il avait envie de sentir Harry en lui. Il n'était pas du matin, mais la promesse du membre, long, épais, sombre, chaud...veineux quand gonflé à bloc...Louis frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Harry ouvrit la glissière de son jean, détacha le bouton et fourra sa main dans son boxer pour en sortir sa queue imposante. Et pourtant il ne bandait qu'à moitié.

**  
**

  
**\- Tu la veux ?** Demanda Harry lorsqu'il remarqua que Louis le regardait avec envie. Louis fit oui de la tête en fermant les yeux. Harry continuait d'appuyer une forte pression en lui. C'était beaucoup, mais pas assez pour envoyer Louis par-dessus bord.

**  
**

**\- Hmm, on voit la trace de ma main sur ton cul...c'est mignon.**

Harry avait vraiment trop d'énergie à donner. Et ce dès neuf heures trente deux du matin. Il s'assit sur le haut tabouret pour se retrouver à la hauteur du bas du dos de Louis, et y plongea son visage.

**  
**

  
**\- Oui, oui oui !** Louis se mit à dire. Il se rappelait maintenant exactement à quel moment il a accepté la proposition d'Harry. Quand celui-ci avait léché tout autour de son trou, pour finir par la forcer à l'intérieur.

Harry utilisa la même méthode, seulement, il avait gardé ses doigts en Louis et les appuyait presque méchamment contre sa prostate.

Louis éjacule quand Harry enfonce ses doigts dans sa peau.

Il parvient à ne pas en mettre partout, surtout qu'il n'a pas oublié la requête du bouclé. Harry posa sa main sur sa nuque, et le força à se baisser.

**  
**

  
**\- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?** Dit-il entre ses dents. **Nettoies moi ça maintenant.**  


Louis se mit immédiatement au travail. Lécher son propre sperme n'était pas la chose la plus morbide qu'Harry aurait pu lui faire. Il avait fait bien pire, il n'y pouvait rien. Il était né avec un cerveau trop gros pour sa tête, et la perversion en couvrait 80%.

**  
**

  
**\- Hmm, c'est bien,** lui dit Harry en tapotant son dos. **Maintenant viens là.**  


**  
**

Harry avait lubrifié son membre avec sa salive. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour Louis c'était plus qu'assez. Il se leva, rechignant à propos de ses genoux devenus rouges, mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue de ce qui l'attendait. Harry s'appuya contre le bar, et Louis l'accueille à bras ouverts. Ou plutôt ses jambes.

Il s'agrippe au cou du bouclé, qui lui est entièrement vêtu. Son t shirt n'a pas un pli, et pas une mèche de ses cheveux ne dépasse. Mais ses joues sont roses, son front luit de sueur, et son regard est vitreux, signe que lui aussi n'arrivait pas à garder son calme.

Louis bougeait sur lui, son corps rebondissant sur ses cuisses, sentant l'épais membre remuer en lui. Il sent déjà sa propre verge monter à nouveau et qui peut le plaindre honnêtement ?

**  
**

  
**\- Lou, tu sais ?** Dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert particulier, mais vraiment impressionnant. **Au camp, il y aura beaucoup de célibataires...de jeunes hommes qui ne voudront faire qu'une bouchée de toi si ils posent leur yeux sur ton derrière parfait.**  


Il tient Louis par les hanches, et le force de haut en bas sur sa longueur. Louis sent son orgasme monter encore une fois.

**  
**

**\- Des filles qui ne pourront pas lâcher ton visage des yeux...mais tu es à moi c'est bien clair ?**

Harry plaqua fermement sa main contre les fesses de Louis quand celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement.

**  
**

**\- Suis-je bien clair ?**

**\- Oui Harry, oui...**

Harry se mit alors à lui faire d'énormes traces dans le cou. Il s'en fichait si il lui faisait mal. Louis était à lui, et ces inconnus devraient le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-x-

Donc Louis était collé contre le corps d'un jeune blond. Il disait qu'il venait d'Irlande, qu'il était célibataire depuis trois mois, qu'il aimait beaucoup s'amuser, et que la façon dont Louis bougeait ses hanches le rendait complètement fou.

Pour souligner ses propos, Niall plaqua ses hanches contre le postérieur de Louis, et oui, il y avait définitivement une bosse collée contre ses fesses.

Louis aurait peut être du arrêter les choses, mais il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont Harry l'avait traité trois jours plutôt. Louis avait adoré, mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre le jeu face à Harry. Il haussa les épaules, et se pressa encore contre Niall. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la table, Harry avait disparu.

Il a d'ailleurs disparu tout le reste de la soirée.

Le camp n'était pas si mal. C'était comme une sorte de rassemblement pour jeunes adultes et étudiants. Certains venaient pour faire de nouvelles rencontres, d'autres pour se détendre.

Louis avait fait la connaissance de Zayn, enfin, avait fait tomber sa fourchette par terre quand il posa les yeux sur son visage. Zayn était certainement la personne la plus attirante qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il s'était retrouvé à le fixer durant quinze minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive et le frappe avec une cuillère.

**  
**

  
**\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?** Lui avait dit Harry, frappant continuellement le haut de sa tête avec sa cuillère en bois. Il suivit le regard de Louis et s'étouffa presque sur le chewing gum qu'il mâchait quand il aperçut le métis.

**  
**

  
**\- Arrêtes de regarder** !! Lui disait Harry en couvrant ses yeux de ses mains. Louis arrêta seulement de regarder quand l'un des chefs du groupe apparu pour embrasser Zayn d'une façon qui méritait d'être censurée.

**  
**

**\- Harry s'il te plait ! Propose leur un plan à quatre ?**

  
**\- Non.** Répondit le bouclé en se servant un bol de porridge.

**\- Je fais la vaisselle pendant quatre jours ?**

**\- Tais toi et mange !**

Louis fit la moue et ramassa sa fourchette. Il fit une grimace de dégout quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était couverte de terre.

-x-

C'était la dernière soirée, demain lui et Harry rentreraient en ville, l'esprit rafraîchit, et le répertoire téléphonique rempli de nouveaux numéros.

Et en l'occurrence, de nouvelles expériences partagées.

Louis regardait autour de lui, il y avait quelques couples échangeant quelques paroles, d'autres dansaient autour du feu de camp, et il y avait toujours ce foutu couple , Liam/Zayn , qui étaient l'un sur l'autre comme sur un tournage d'un film porno. Louis appréciait les couples qui avaient une forte libido, et qui ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer ( hum, lui et Harry tenaient la flamme pour le moment), mais Zayn et Liam avaient donné une toute nouvelle définition au mot 'exhibitionnisme'.

**  
**

**\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus...privé ?**

Louis grogna en entendant ces paroles. Cliché.

Mais si il réfléchissait bien, c'est exactement de cette manière qu'Harry la séduit.

En parlant d'Harry, celui-ci apparu de nulle part. La totalité de ses vêtements étaient mouillés, comme si il avait plongé la tête sous l'eau du lac. Il était pied nu, ses cheveux détachés et tellement longs qu'ils retombaient sur ses épaules.

Louis soutenait sa théorie du lac.

**  
**

  
**\- Viens avec moi.** Dit il d'un ton menaçant.

**\- Euh...excuse moi, mais tu vois bien qu'on est occupés non ? A moins que tu veuilles joindre ?**

Niall avait osé. Mais Louis n'aurait pas dit non.

**  
**

  
**\- Dégage,** avait simplement dit Harry. Je te conseille fortement de déguerpir d'ici dans la minute qui suit.

Harry était ridicule avec ses cheveux mouillés, sa chemise noire transparente tellement ouverte qu'on pouvait voir ses tétons, et son short noir salit par une trace de terre.

**  
**

  
**\- La tente.** Harry pointa vers le coin ou les tentes étaient plantées. Maintenant.

Louis n'en pouvait plus de son caractère possessif, un point trop agressif. Mais c'était sexy.

Il suivit Harry silencieusement, faisant signe aux gens qui le saluaient sur son passage. Harry grogna à leur vue, et posa sa main sur les fesses de Louis, d'une façon très peu élégante. Comme pour dire « C'est le mien, pas touche ».

Une fois dans le confort de leur tente, ils s'y écroulèrent tous les deux, Harry accrochant ses longs membres autour du corps de Louis.

**  
**

  
**\- Hmm, Lou...** murmura Harry, frottant son visage humide contre les joues de Louis. **J'aime pas quand tu n'es pas près de moi.**  


Traduction, je déteste quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi ose poser ses mains sur toi.

**  
**

**\- Pourquoi t'a plongé dans le lac Harry ?**

**\- J'étais tellement en colère Lou...j'avais l'impression que j'allais étrangler ce gars...mais je ne voulais pas te rendre triste alors je suis allé faire un tour.**

**\- T'es ridicule Harry.**

Harry serra ses bras autour de Louis et se blotti contre lui.

  
**\- Louis...** dit il en gémissant, **j'ai pas envie que tu me laisse pour lui.**  


**\- Arrêtes tes conneries _Harold_. J'irais nulle part sans ta grosse tête.**

Harry lève la tête pour embrasser Louis. Sa langue a le gout de l'alcool mélangé à au jus de fruits, et des petits en cas qu'il avait engloutis avant le début de la soirée. Louis ferma les yeux à la sensation si familière des lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes juste à s'embrasser longuement et langoureusement. Le bruit de la petite fête jouait toujours, mais Louis et Harry étaient ailleurs, dans leur monde. Louis aurait certes préféré être _chez lui_ mais être dans les bras d'Harry suffirait pour le moment.

**  
**

  
**\- Lou,** gémit Harry en se pressant contre le mécheux.

Harry n'utilise cette voix que quand il est désespéré. Et en ce moment même, il est en train de frotter son érection contre la cuisse de Louis, sans gêne.

**  
**

  
**\- Harry,** soupire Louis. Il n'était pas d'humeur à ça, vu qu'il a été refusé un plan à plusieurs plus d'une fois, et Harry avait rusé pour le faire venir ici.

Mais l'appel de la trique était bien trop fort pour lui. Il leva les yeux en l'air et poussa Harry à bout de bras.

**  
**

  
**- _Harry_** dit il d'une voix plus insistante. **Harry, Harry, Harry....**  


Louis se rappelait avoir lu ça dans un livre. Un truc sur des sorciers ? Sa mémoire ne lui a jamais été fidèle.

**  
**

  
**\- Dis Lou ? Tu veux pas...** il agita ses hanches en faisant danser ses sourcils. Il faisait sombre, mais étant en plein milieu de l'été, il restait assez de lumière pour que Louis aperçoive Harry battre ses cils d'une façon grotesquement adorable.

**  
**

**\- Sous la tente ?**

Louis avait déjà oublié la spectaculaire pipe qu'Harry lui avait fait ce matin.

**  
**

  
**\- Allez Louiiiiiiis !** Harry baissa son short laissant apparaitre son missile. Sérieusement, Harry avait un monstre entre les jambes. Louis prit son visage entre ses mains quand il vit Harry se débarrasser de tous ses vêtements. Lui qui d'habitude prenait le temps pour les plier, préféra cette fois ci, les lancer dans tous les sens.

**  
**

  
**\- Regarde !** Harry se met sur ses quatre pattes et agite son derrière en direction de Louis **. J'me suis doigté en pensant à toi tout à l'heure. Je savais pas quoi faire, j'avais chaud alors...voila.**  


**\- Dans les...dans les bois ?**

  
**\- Mmh !** Acquiesça Harry.

Il pouvait passer de dominant agressif à soumis inconsidéré à une vitesse alarmante. C'était toujours sexy. Harry était comme une pochette surprise. Louis ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait trouver en le déballant.

**  
**

  
**\- J'vais te sucer maintenant,** annonça Harry, comme s'il lui énumérait une liste de courses. Louis sentait sa tête tourner, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, Harry déboutonnait déjà les boutons de son short.

Il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents tandis qu'il libérait Louis de son vêtement. Il s'empara rapidement de sa verge et se mit aussitôt à le branler, passant son pouce sur le bout lorsqu'il remontait sa main.

Harry lécha sa main, quand il se rendit compte que ça ne glissait pas assez facilement, et se remit au travail. Un pli s'était formé entre ses sourcils, montrant qu'il était concentré. Il tenait toujours sa lèvre entre ses dents, et avait accéléré le mouvement de sa main, très, très décidé à faire Louis bander rapidement.

Ce qui ne prit pas plus de vingt secondes quand Harry vit l'état des lèvres du bouclé après qu'il ait passé presque trois minutes à sucer dessus.

**  
**

  
**\- Oh mon dieu Harry !** S'écria Louis en fourrant ses mains dans ses longues mèches qui commençaient tout juste à sécher. Harry s'approcha de lui, la bouche entre ouverte, le bout de la langue sortie comme quand il s'apprêtait à manger.

**  
**

  
**\- Quoi ?** réplique Harry, son visage est littéralement à quelques centimètres du membre de Louis.

Louis sent sa respiration sur sa peau. Il va mourir si Harry ne met pas ses lèvres sur lui dans la minute qui suit. Il décide de faire les choses lui-même, poussant délicatement le gland de son membre contre la langue du bouclé.

**  
**

  
**\- Hmm,** Harry ferme les yeux, et la bouche autour de la verge, gardant sa langue à plat. Il tire sur l'excès de peau, révélant le gland rouge, et déjà humide et s'empresse de creuser les joues pour y appliquer toute la pression qu'il peut. Louis est sur ses genoux, une position peu confortable, mais il a accès à la chevelure d'Harry et ne se gêne pas pour tirer dessus.

Il descend sur sa longueur jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le bout heurter le fond de sa gorge. Il reste en place, travaillant délicatement les muscles de sa mâchoire pour la détendre. Il presse sa langue contre la peau, tenant fermement Louis par les cuisses pour lui empêcher tout mouvement. Il se recule quand il sent son souffle lui manquer, et des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux.

**  
**

**\- Respire Harry...vas y doucement...**

Harry hoche la tête et descend à nouveau. Cette fois ci, il glisse sa bouche de haut en bas, joignant sa main pour effectuer le même mouvement. Louis serre ses doigts dans ses mèches toujours un tantinet humides et pousse son bassin vers l'avant. Il n'y peut vraiment rien. Harry agite la tête pour lui dire de continuer, mais Louis n'arrive pas à en distinguer le geste. Il continue néanmoins à pousser ses hanches, forçant son membre à toucher de plein fouet le fond de la gorge du bouclé.

Il s'arrête lorsqu'il sent son bas ventre se nouer. Il n'a pas envie de jouir trop tôt. Harry lui avait tout de même promis son derrière.

**  
**

  
**\- Oh ? On arrête là ?** Harry avait la voix enrouée.

  
**\- Non,** répond Louis en posant Harry à plat sur le sol. **On va baiser.**  


  
**\- Oh...vas y.** Il écarta ses jambes, posant sa tête entre ses bras pliés.

Louis prit quand même le temps d'enlever son t shirt. Il prit sa verge en main et la tapota contre la raie du bouclé.

**  
**

**\- Rentrer ou ne pas rentrer ?**

  
**\- Hein ?** La voix camouflé d'Harry s'élève depuis la cage que forme ses bras.

  
**\- Je pourrais....** Louis cale son membre entre les deux fesses d'Harry et les presse ensemble. Il bouge son bassin, faisant glisser sa longueur entre les chairs. Oui, il pourrait définitivement se voir dans cette position dans un avenir proche. Peut être demain.

**  
**

  
**\- Tes p'tites fesses Harry, j'adore !** Louis dit avant de le pénétrer. Son corps est chaud, il est toujours chaud. Et très étroit, bien sculpté, long, pale, ferme...Louis lui donna des coups de hanches presque punisseurs. Harry gémit bruyamment, basculant son postérieur vers l'arrière pour encourager Louis.

Lui dire d'y aller plus fort.

Inutile de préciser que Louis ne se fait pas prier.

Il pilonne Harry de toutes ses forces, basculant sa tête vers l'arrière. Il espère pouvoir lui ôter au moins sa pointe (son trop plein) de jalousie. Glissant son bras sous la jambe d'Harry, Louis le pivote pour l'allonger sur le côté, et se met dans la même position derrière lui. De cette façon, il peut au moins voir

le visage de Harry et contrôler son corps tout entier.

Louis lève la jambe du bouclé en l'air, entrant en lui encore une fois. Harry s'accroche à ce qu'il peut, c'est-à-dire rien, mais il n'en gémit pas moins. Son corps entier, couvert d'une pellicule de transpiration, est bercé par la force des coups du mécheux. Ses cheveux tombent devant ses yeux, cachant la moitié de son visage. Il pousse de bruyants gémissements que les tentes posées aux alentours entendent surement, et n'arrête pas de répéter « Louis, Lou, Lou, vas y, plus fort, baise moi

encore ! »

Il peut y aller toute la nuit si Harry continue.

**  
**

  
**\- Crie plus fort tant que t'y es je crois que le Canada ne t'a pas entendu** ! siffla Louis entre ses dents.

**\- LOU C'EST SI BON J'ADORE SENTIR TA GROSSE QU-**

Louis plaque sa main contre la bouche obscène d'Harry. Ce dernier lécha sa main, dans l'espérance de le dégouter, mais ils avaient déjà atteint un stade trop haut pour être répugnés par de la simple salive. Il mit le bouclé sur son dos et se positionna au dessus de lui. Harry plia ses jambes puis les entoura autour des cuisses du mécheux. Louis entra en lui délicatement cette fois ci, ses vas et viens avaient baissé d'un cran mais il ne lâchait pas les yeux scintillants du brun.

Il sentait la respiration d'Harry contre sa main. Ayant été privé de ses lèvres, Harry communiquait à travers ses yeux, les plantant directement dans ceux de Louis. Il faisait de plus en plus nuit, et Louis avait tout de même envie de voir le visage d'Harry quand il jouit avant que l'obscurité ne les entoure. Il accéléra ses mouvements, sentant Harry haleter sous sa paume.

**  
**

**\- Tu vas te taire maintenant ?**

Harry fit oui de la tête. Ne lui faisant pas confiance, Louis l'embrassa dès qu'il ôta sa main. C'était plus une soupe de langues, plutôt qu'un baiser, mais ça suffirait pour le moment.

**  
**

  
**\- Lou...** chuchota Harry en accrochant ses bras autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer au rythme de Louis. **Ne me laisse pas d'accord ?**  


Louis eut un petit rire, comme si il en avait l'intention.

Il claqua ses reins contre les hanches d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme. Harry crie encore, et Louis ne l'en empêche pas cette fois ci.

-x-

**\- Merci d'être venus, c'était super !**

Les chefs de camp étaient postés devant la sortie, distribuant un panier garni à leurs nouveaux amis.

**  
**

  
**\- Revenez l'année prochaine !** Lançait une blonde.

  
**\- Et ramenez vos amis !** dit Liam. Tiens, il n'avait pas sa sangsue sur lui.

Louis leva les yeux en l'air quand il arriva devant lui, mais Liam lui fit un clin d'œil.

**  
**

  
**\- Clé de la tente s'il te plait** , dit il d'un ton beaucoup trop joyeux pour l'heure matinale. Il s'entendrait très bien avec Harry.

Louis lui donne la clé en se demandant à quel moment exactement il allait quitter cet endroit.

**  
**

  
**\- Oh...** dit Liam en inspectant le numéro. **C'est vous...**  


**\- Quoi c'est nous ?**

Liam ne répondit pas et se baissa pour chercher un objet sous la table. Il réapparu avec un panier, un peu différent des autres, et un grand sourire sur son visage. D'ailleurs, Zayn apparu lui aussi du dessous de la table. Louis n'avait même pas envie de savoir.

**  
**

  
**\- Revenez l'an prochain !** Liam cria vers Louis qui s'éloignait.

  
**\- Non !** Louis cria en retour.

Harry l'attendait dans sa grosse voiture, ne portant qu'un t shirt et un boxer et ses tongs violettes à paillettes. Lui qui d'habitude était si bien habillé....

Il avait même fait deux tresses dans ses cheveux, ce qui rendrait horrible sur n'importe qui, mais pas sur Harry. Louis l'embrassa quand il monta à ses côtés, et déballa le contenu du panier. Il y avait des choses banales comme des porte clés, des cartes postales, les bracelets qu'ils avaient confectionné durant une activité (à laquelle Louis n'avait _pas_ participé). Et des choses moins banales comme des sandwichs des fruits et de la boisson.

Puis il y avait aussi un mystérieux paquet rose emballé. Sur le nœud était inscrit un petit mot.

**  
**

  
**\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Lou ?** lui demanda Harry. **Mets ta ceinture, on va pas tarder à y aller je paramètre juste le GPS....**  


  
**\- Non mais je rêve !** S'exclama Louis en déballant le paquet. Dedans s'y trouvait un bâillon noir et une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Harry le regarda d'un air amusé, comme s'il trouvait toute la situation complètement normale.

**  
**

**\- On l'essaiera à la maison.**

**\- Là ou tu m'a fait bouffer mon sperme ?**

Harry ne lui répondit pas et démarra le moteur.

**  
**

**\- T'a qu'a sortir du lit la prochaine fois que je te le demande. Parce que je ne te ferais pas _que_ lécher ton sperme...**

Louis perd patience. Et Harry se retrouve bâillonné tout le long du chemin du retour.


End file.
